Coming Clean
by ThouArtBenvolio
Summary: this is the sequel to Things Have Changed, but you don't need to read that to understand this. St. Jimmy's the narrator, and we find out what he went through after Johnny fleed Jingletown. Jimmy avoids a serious problem which he should talk about...
1. Chapter 1: Interrogation Room Challenge

Story: "Coming Clean"  
Chapter: One: "Introduction/ Interrogation Room Challenge"  
Author: StJimmyHasSinned

A/N: _I told myself after I finished _ThingsHaveChanged_ I would take a break from writing for a while, giving myself some time to focus on school, college-finding, sports, and other things concerning my real life. But, of course, another idea sprung into my head (with the help of Lizsername, obviously). This is the sequel to _Things Have Changed_, but there's a new plot and you don't have to have read _THC_ to understand this one. Anyway, I know the general direction this fic will be going in, and so I hope you enjoy it. _

WARNINGS_: Well, for starters, if slash isn't your thing you might as well leave now because I don't want any reviews complaining about that. But the real bad things are language, drug abuse, and sexual content. Yeah, I guess this couldn't hurt to be rated-M, but I want it to normally show up in the section. _

DISCLAIMER_: St. Jimmy, Johnny, any other characters mentioned, and the story title all belong to Green Day. The chapter title belongs to _Repo! the Genetic Opera_. In no way am I making a profit from this; it's all for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

Introduction_:_

_Everybody has something they're self-conscious about. Everybody carries some sort of baggage, making them feel inferior to the world. But I'm not an everybody; I'm a nobody. I'm St. Jimmy. I'm that guy you see dragged down to the police station when there's some sort of bank-robbery or murder. I'm that guy you find passed out at the bar at three in the morning after a hardcore night of drinking. I'm that guy you point fingers at as he walks down the street. Despite my seemingly-bad reputation- even though I hate admitting to it- I _am_ an everybody. Everybody has something they're self-conscious about. I discovered that the hard way…_

I sit in a dark room- very dark- prepping for my interrogation challenge. Am I in an office, or an endless tunnel with no escape to the light? What will my fate be? Who will decide it? Will I be let go, thrown into an institution, or…worse? Am I being labeled as crazy or unstable? I guess there's only one logical way to escape this situation- _lie_.

I sit in a dark room- very dark- gripping my partner's hand tightly. A white-coat opens the door, flicks on a light switch, and invites herself to sit across from me. "Jimmy?" she asks. She should have called me _St_. Jimmy, but I can't really protest without drawing attention to myself.

"Yes," I reply simply.

She smiles halfheartedly, beginning the interview. Questions fill the room, and I answer them fully, yet untruthfully. Johnny sits back quietly, barely intervening.

"Are you on any medication prescribed by your usual doctor?" the determined lady asks.

"No," I respond, actually saying something truthful.

"How about non-prescribed?"

"No."

"Jimmy," Johnny speaks up, "What about that Advil you took yesterday?" he asks innocently.

The lady looks from Johnny to me suspiciously.

_Damn it Johnny- everything was perfect until that one little statement. If only he knew…_ "Right…Thanks for reminding me…" I put on a fake smile and turn back to the lady. "Yes, I _did_ take some Advil yesterday. It's just hard to keep track when you work at a drug store."

"Oh, you work at a drug store?"

"Yes, Rite Aid." This is also true, although I probably shouldn't have mentioned it.

"Why did you need a painkiller yesterday?"

"I had a typical headache, that's all."

Johnny nods, confirming my statement.

I smile nonchalantly at the while-coat whose eager for answers.

Johnny's tight schedule releases us, considering he's my ride home. My license being suspended for DUI also doesn't help my case against the doctors. He drops me off at work- the only place I manage to stay completely sober. Halfway through my shift I take a well-deserved ten-minute break to do my daily, _secret_, routine…

I tip-toe to the empty supply room behind the store and shut the door ever-so-quietly. I know exactly where I need to go, walking past a few isles to get to my destination. When I reach the eleventh isle to the left I pull out my small, empty container and refill it with more pills.

My next stop is to the men's bathroom. After making sure I'm completely alone I dry-swallow three of the tiny blue tablets. _Well…I guess two more couldn't hurt…right? Okay, I'll take two more._ A smirk creeps up on my face as the Viagra enters my bloodstream…again.

_So, that's _my_ baggage. It wasn't always like this; I used to be able to fuck girls with no problem- not that I was into anything committed anyway. One day I just started to notice some unusual things; after some research I came to the conclusion that I had fallen victim to erectile dysfunction. But nobody can know- not the doctors, not Whatsername, and certainly not Johnny._

A/N: _One more thing: I'm usually good with keeping everything in one tense, but since this is my first story written in the present-tense there might be some mistakes. If you catch any tense mistakes feel free to mention them in your review. So…Question? Comments? Constructive criticism? What do you think so far? Reviews make the world go 'round, and win you a free hug from Tony!_

~StJimmyHasSinned.


	2. Chapter 2: Aching Hour

Story: "Coming Clean"  
Chapter: Two: "Aching Hour"  
Author: StJimmyHasSinned

A/N: _I can't believe I'm typing chapter two before I've even had to chance to publish chapter one (yeah, still waiting patiently for internet to be connected to this new laptop…)! I also can't believe I'm typing chapter two before writing a rough draft of it in my fanfiction notebook first! Well hey, I'm really bored and figured I'd get this out of the way…_

_Same disclaimers, same warnings_

_iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: yay for vulnerable Jimmy- I think it's adorable (…and slightly easier to write)! And yay for your new twitter account!_

_Lizsername: hmm this time I don't need to respond to your imaginary review! Haha thanks for this idea btw!_

_JamieOfSuburbia: thanks, I hope you like this one too!_

* * *

FOUR MONTHS EARLIER:

_Dear St. Jimmy,_

_I'm writing this letter before my departure because I want to act maturely about our situation. It seemed wrong to just flee without saying some final words, and I didn't want to end on a rough note. When you think of me I want you to think of happy things. Anytime I cross your mind I want you to be able to smile. After everything that's happened between us I just couldn't think of any reason to stay…_

_My friend Tunny from home just retired from the military. My other friend Will just got dumped by his girlfriend a few days ago, taking his baby with her. I needed to be able to see my old friends and continue on with my life._

_I came to the city to escape my old, boring home. I needed adventure, and needed to figure myself out. I can't really say I've made any progress with my life since then, but I can say one thing: you helped me discover that I'm gay. That really is a big change in myself I would have never thought of before I met you. Relationships come and go, but I don't think I'll ever love someone as much as I love you…_

_Whatsername, who already knows I'm leaving, told me the good news. I should probably be relieved that we're healthy, right? But I'm unsatisfied with the results because now I have no part of you left within me…_

_I would like to say I'll come back to visit one day, but I have no idea how to. Hell, I barely know how I'm getting back home. But who knows- maybe one day fate will bring us back together. If it's meant to be, it'll happen. That's all there is to it. Goodbye St. Jimmy._

_~Johnny_

I know I couldn't have stopped Johnny from leaving, but I just wish I had the chance to say my goodbyes. It's not fair that he got to say his final words, yet I'm stuck with no way to communicate back to him. Whatsername and I have no idea of where he lives…

The days slowly pass by. I try to live on without Johnny. I know he asked me to smile whenever I think of him, but such a thing seems impossible; therefore, I've decided to completely erase him from my memory. Whatsername and I live on as if no such guy ever entered our lives. _Johnny who? I remember the name but I can't recall the face…_But who am I really trying to kid? I miss that damn guy more and more as every day goes by…

Now it's been a whole month since Johnny left. I'm not phased by the absence of a third person in the loft anymore. Actually, I'm enjoying the privacy…

Whatsername's out for a day or two, and I take complete advantage of this. My catch of the day- a sexy chick from the bar, barely wearing lingerie- sits in my living room, patiently waiting for me. Things start getting hot almost immediately, filling my body with excitement. But when she reaches down for my junk, something suddenly doesn't feel right. I pull her away for a moment.

She looks at me questionably.

"I'll…be right back…" I say quickly and run to the bathroom. I slam the door shut and make sure to lock it before trying to figure out what the problem is. I examine myself for a few minutes, but I can't come up with any solution to what's going on. _I guess I need to go back out there eventually, so why not now…_

I return to the confused, nameless chick, whose still waiting for me. "Sorry about that…Now, where were we?" Before she has a chance to even respond, I grab her and start to heat things up once again. I go all the way with this girl. I'm super horny and ready for action, her body's hot, and her fuck even more so…I can go on forever. My body falls victim to an amazing sensation, yet I just can't get hard. The chick doesn't seem to really notice or mind my problem, but when I can't even orgasm awkwardness fills the room.

Determined to figure out my issue, I even offer hospitality to the girl for a night- something I rarely do. The last time I offered a sex partner to spend the night with me was…Johnny…He slept in my bed…We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms…He loved me…He probably still does…

The girl politely declines my offer, explaining how her boyfriend is waiting for her. Well don't I feel used…? Of course I do, but hey, I'm used to it. Once she leaves I try to figure out what went wrong. I begin to type anything and everything into Google searches and various results pop up. Wikipedia. Yahoo! Answers. [Website Name Here]. [Website Name Here]. One site has an article that seems to match up to my issue perfectly.

_Erectile Dysfunction: [insert description, facts, side-effects, etcetera here… ... … … ….. … …..]_

I shut the laptop abruptly as the front door flies open. Whatsername's home early. Good thing that girl didn't want to spend the night. I'm sure Whatsername wouldn't have minded either way, considering there's an empty room- the same room Johnny temporarily made his. "Hey, someone's home pretty early," I say.

"Nice to see you too Jimmy," she replies.

"Just kidding." I get up and hug my friend. "Where were you anyway?"

She pauses. "That's another whole story…"

"Well, here we are, with so much time to waste. Why don't you explain this story?" I ask eagerly. An interesting story could be just what I need to distract myself from the issue.

"Sorry Jimmy, but you'll know soon enough." She goes to the fridge and puts a six-pack of beer on the bottom shelf. "Anyway, I'm tired."

My face lights up. "Nice, Cores Light. We'll be sharing that tomorrow, I assume?"

"Why of course," she jokes. "Goodnight now."

"'Night," I say back. I open the laptop back up as Whatsername walks to her room. I decide to dedicate the night to research.

Could I have discovered what my problem is? Erectile Dysfunction? No way- I mean, maybe this was just a one-time thing. Serious things don't just simply pop up out of nowhere; if there was a problem with my dick I would have noticed years ago…right? Maybe this will all pass. Maybe I just wasn't feeling it today. After all, she was my third girl of the week. Maybe…Maybe in few days everything will go back to normal…


	3. Chapter 3: Inopportune Telephone Call

Story: "Coming Clean"  
Chapter: Three: "Inopportune Telephone Call"  
Author: StJimmyHasSinned

A/N: _Hey guys. This week's going to be a busy one…very busy. Between Beauty and the Beast, fencing, and choir practices I don't think I'll be updating any time soon after this. I was writing things down in my planner during homeroom this morning and realized just how packed my schedule will be this week- and therefore, decided my followers need a new chapter to pass the time! I managed to scribble down a bit of this chapter during Genetics, but most of it I'm writing for the first time now. I really hope you guys like this one!_

_Same disclaimers, same warnings_

_Lizsername: haha you're so funny! Don't spoil anything for the other readers! I just realized I'm tweeting you right now too…lol._

_iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: I really liked your review. You made a really good point that I didn't even realize myself. Lol thanks for reviewing!_

_Skylark555: hey thanks for following the story! I'm glad you like my stories so far._

* * *

Adrenaline is rushing through the air. My breathing has fastened and won't return to its normal pace. I lock the door and rush back over to Johnny- I'm not going to let anything ruin the few sacred moments I have with him. With a recklessly-beating heart, I take Johnny's hands in mine and say, "I really missed this."

He smiles. "Oh Jimmy, I should have never left this place." He looks around the room before making exact eye-contact with me.

"I know we're both fucked up, and we had a lot of issues in the past, but do you think we could try this again?" I ask nervously, kissing his cheek softly. Since when have I become so vulnerable? Last time we were together, wasn't _he_ the one needing _me_?

"How can I possibly say no to your adorable face?"

I blush heavily and press his lips against mine. I'm very pleased when I become hard almost immediately. My mishap with that random girl must have just been a one-time thing because my body seems to be reacting normally again. Desire fills me to the brim as I pull Johnny closer and take his shirt off. We're so close there's no room for body heat to even escape. We move to the couch, where I lay on top of Johnny, caressing his bare skin.

"Jimmy?" I hear a voice say, confusedly.

"Yes, my love?" I reply.

"Your '_love'_? What are you doing?"

I get off of Johnny, annoyed that we have been interrupted. "What…'re you…doing here?" I ask groggily.

"Well, let's see," Whatsername continues. "I live here."

"But…" I try to continue, still dazed and confused. "I…locked the door."

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

I get off the couch, and fall flat on my ass. "Ow!"

Whatsername laughs pathetically at me. "Well, that woke you up…"

I look around. Johnny's gone. I realize… "Aw, fuck, it was a dream!"

"About…?" Whatsername asks.

I pause. It's a bit embarrassing to admit just how much I miss him. "Johnny…"

She laughs once again. "That would explain you humping the couch and moaning in your sleep."

I roll me eyes. "Did I really?"

"You bet. What a sight for sore eyes. I should have taped it."

I ignore most of her comment and continue to look around the room. "Why am I in here?"

"You were on your laptop pretty late and just crashed here…"

"I hate dreams," I reply.

"Don't we all?"

"They deceive people!"

"I guess…"

"And they make you think that Johnny is back…"

"Sure…" Whatsername walks to the kitchen.

"And they-! Hey, are you even listening to me?"

She laughs from the kitchen. "Surprisingly, I actually was listening for most of your rant."

"Wow, don't I feel special?" I rummage around for my match and a pack of cigarettes.

"Don't think you're smoking that in here," Whatsername says, walking back over to me.

I laugh. "Too late." I light the cancer stick and stick it in my mouth.

She rolls her eyes, but does nothing to stop me. "What do you want for breakfast?"

I think for a moment. Unable to come up with something, I reply, "Johnny."

She smacks me in the head with a magazine. "Can't you be serious for one moment? And why are you being so obsessed with Johnny?"

"I _was_ being serious! I'm not obsessed, I just want him!"

"You haven't even mentioned his name in months. So what's with this?" she asks, almost seeming concerned.

I smile. "Maybe dreams aren't so bad. Maybe they come true." I grab the match and box of cigarettes and head for the door. I'm not letting Whatsername see me get all emotional. "I don't want breakfast; don't worry about making anything for me."

"But…Are you alright Jimmy?"

I slam the door shut. My cigarette's done, so I grab a second one and begin to smoke once again. Whatsername's right. I haven't really thought of Johnny in months. Well, that's a lie. I _have_ been thinking about him every so often, but I never outwardly expressed my feelings for him. I wasn't lying though- I _really_ want him back in my life. If only there was a way I could find him. I would do anything, but he left us with no traces of where he went. Unless…he accidentally did. I run back inside. Whatsername tries to say something to me, but I go right into my room. On my dresser sits my sacred cell phone. Johnny didn't have his own phone when he came here, so he borrowed mine once to call his friend!

"You okay?" Whatsername opens the door to check on me.

"Shh…I will be soon enough."

"I thought you didn't believe in cell phones…"

"What are you talking about?" I reply, my eyes still glued to the tiny screen. I search through my call history.

"Just last week you said-"

"-Last week I was an idiot."

She looks confusedly at me. "But-"

"Shh…" My face lit up. "An unknown number! For eight months ago! It must be Johnny's friend!"

"Okay, have fun!" Whatsername exited the room.

I pressed send, and put the phone to my ear, waiting for something to happen. The ringing began. The ringing continued. Suddenly…

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Uh…hi!"

"Who is this, a fucking pranker?"

"No, no, I swear! Don't hang up!" I'm so nervous at this point. What if I can actually get in touch with Johnny? Then what will I say?

"Okay, fine. So who is this?" The voice definitely doesn't belong to Johnny, but maybe…maybe…

"Do you know Johnny?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah. Why, who is this?"

"Are you his friend?"

"Best friend."

"Are you with him right now?"

"Well, sort of. He's getting smashed in the next room over, and I'm trying to have sex with my girlfriend."

Why would someone answer their fucking phone during sex? If I was fucking Johnny, I wouldn't care less about whose trying to call me. I would make sure everyone leaves me the fuck alone. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I reply.

"Don't worry about it. I don't really think my girlfriend's _in the mood_ right now anyway…" He sounded like he was a little drunk too. "How do you even know Johnny? Do you know Tunny too?"

"I'm…someone from Johnny's past. Someone who _really_ wants to see him again. I have no idea who the fuck Tunny is."

"Whatever, how did you even get this number?"

_Shit_. I didn't really want to tell him any information about myself. Not yet, at least. "I'll explain later. Can you just put Johnny on the phone?"

"I guess…" he answers. "Be right back, Babe," he says to his girlfriend.

"Take your time," she answers.

I wait a few minutes for the guy to respond. The call is still going, but Johnny's friend isn't saying anything.

"He doesn't wanna talk. Sorry."

_What_? Maybe if I gave the guy more info about who I am, Johnny take the phone. "Wait! Tell him it's Jimmy!"

"K, hold on."

I wait again, this time not as long. "He doesn't know who you are. Then again, he _is_ pretty drunk right now." Silence. "Oh, and he's about to fuck some chick, too. Try calling some other time."

"Whatever. Thanks." I hang up, very unsatisfied. It's great to know Johnny's having an awesome time back at home. He doesn't even remember me…Could this just be the alcohol talking, or has he actually forgotten about me? If I called when he was sober, would he have given his friend the same response? I _need_ to talk to him again, but how?

* * *

A/N: _This chapter is for Lizsername and iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12, who wants more hugglez from Jimmy! The whole "not believing in cell phones" bit goes to my friend Travis, who has a cell phone and uses it, but claims to not believe in them. R&R :)_


	4. Chapter 4: 21st Century Cure

Story: "Coming Clean"  
Chapter: Four: "21st Century Cure"  
Author: StJimmyHasSinned

A/N: _Honestly, I don't have much to say about this one. It's a very nice chapter, but you'll just need to read and find out. :) It might also have to do with the fact that it's 2:39 a.m._

_Same disclaimers, same warning_

_Lizsername: I'm very pleased that you took a break from your cell cake to read this! You never told me about that, by the way! Tweet me?_

_JamieOfSuburbia: Your wish is granted :D_

_iNvIsIbLe GiRl: haha the Throne is winning! Maybe Jimmy can tie it with your next review? I hope you're having "the time of your life" on that retreat._

_**Also, the mysterious person on the phone with Jimmy from the last chapter is none other than…WILL! Yes, it IS Will after all! I know you all thought it was Will to begin with, but then I tricked the twitter feed with my randomness muahahaha! :D_

* * *

Weeks pass, and nothing changes. Each day is like a never-ending struggle. I hate waking up, and I dread even more so falling asleep. And my one outlet to life's bullshit, sex, is definitely out of the question. My body issues have not healed at all. After being embarrassed, yet again, by another girl a week after the first one, I decided to give up sex until I could find time to figure things out. But hell, I've had plenty of time on my hands these days, doing nothing but burning out. That is, when I'm not working. That's right, bitches, St. Jimmy got himself a job…at a drug store. Hey, anything to make some cash, right? Besides, I figured being around drugs would be the best thing for me. I was wrong…It's pure torture, working behind a counter with a plastered-on smile sitting upon my face, handing _other_ people drugs.

About a week ago I got a brilliant idea…a very risky, horrible, yet _brilliant_ idea. I put one hundred percent of the blame on that life-changing commercial.

"_Ask a doctor is Viagra is right for you…"_

_Viagra, huh? After the hours upon hours of research, dedicating all that time to figuring out how I could fix myself, I never actually thought of using medication. The only problem: I don't actually have a doctor…But…It's not over yet…I'm not going out without a fight…_

That week at work I decided it was the right thing to do…During my break I snuck into the back room and stole a few tablets of Viagra from their container. Afraid of later abandoning the idea, I dry-swallowed the pills right then and there. Ever since I've been doing the same routine. My strategy: yes, I take an over-abundance of pills at once. But in order to not like, die, I'll skip a day so I don't overdose. So far it's working pretty fucking well…

This week has been better than ever. I'm still not fucking anybody, but I'll still tease the girls in order to get pleasure. I'll give them some incredible foreplay and even eat them out, and I'm fine as long as I don't take off my pants. If things start going too far I ditch the chick. It's even more satisfying to know I'm messing with their feelings. Masturbation's been better, but things still aren't feeling perfect down there, so I take it easy.

I'm on my way to work, walking down the street in my red Rite Aid shirt and a pair of the cleanest jeans I could find. I have a job now, and people around town seem to notice that.

_Is St. Jimmy actually doing something useful with his life?_

_Does Jimmy have a job?_

_What's wrong with Jimmy? Is he feeling okay?_

I can never win. Even when I decide to stop banging every girl and make some money for myself, people still talk about me. Yes, the attention's great most of the time, but sometimes it comes from the wrong people. But, admitting it's not under my control, I continue to walk to work. This would be a lot easier if I didn't have my license suspended and Whatsername had the time to drive me, but sometimes…things happen for a reason…

No way. No way could it be. No fucking way could I be seeing what I think. Surely my eyes must be deceiving me. I must be feeling sick. But no…What you see _is_ what you get…Right?

I bump into someone who looks a lot like…

"Johnny?" I suddenly say in awe.

We stare each other down, completely shocked. Is this really Johnny? It must be, for if it wasn't, the stranger would have quickly brushed me off and continued to walk on. But that isn't the case at all. We're both lost for words.

"Jimmy…" he speaks.

My mouth opens. "I-I…"

"Wh-What're you…doing here? "

I laugh at this simplicity. "What are you talking about? I _live_ here."

He's about to speak but I interrupt.

"You, on the other hand, don't live here. What gives?"

"I…" he starts. "Are you mad at me?"

"Well, you _did_ leave without even giving me the chance to say anything."

"You're wrong. I gave you the change to explain yourself the night before. You gave me good answers, but I didn't like them. So I left."

"I wanted to say..."

He looks at me, ready to put up a fight.

"Sorry, forget it. Why are you here?"

"I'm on my way to work."

"Oh, me too."

"Wait, _you_ work?" he asks, half-jokingly.

I chuckle. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. New job?"

"Um, no. I've had it for over a month. I can't believe I'm…here! Every day we've been so close! Every day for a month!"

He's completely right. "Yeah, that's so weird! You walk every day?"

He thinks for a moment before responding. "No, but my car just broke down about a block away so I figured I'd just walk and figure out the car later…"

"Ouch, that sucks man."

He nods.

Things are acting too…casual. I feel like I'm talking to some random acquaintance…or a one night stand…or someone from high school. But I don't feel a spark. I need to heat things up a bit. "So, Mister Fancy," I say, pulling him closer by the perfectly-fit tie. "Why don't I walk you to work?"

His eyes widen slightly, but he doesn't seem to protest against my idea at all. "Sure. I work at the facility on East Twelfth Street." He smiles.

We start to walk in the direction of his building together. I put an arm around his shoulder, but he politely removes it at once.

Time for small talk. "What do you do there? At work…" I ask casually.

"Fill out paperwork, now."

I nod. "So, while you're there I'll touch up on my old mechanic skills and fix that car. Where exactly did you park it?"

He hands me the keys from his pocket. "Thanks. It's on the corner of 42nd street, across from the Phoenix Bar. But, uh, don't you need to get to work too?"

I look down at my shirt. "Well, one day couldn't hurt, right? I'll call out."

"Oh, you don't have-"

"Don't even worry, Johnny Cakes." I pull the shirt off and let it hang over a shoulder. "When does your shift end?"

"Seven."

"I'll be here at seven to pick you up. Deal?"

He smiles. "Deal." We're at our destination, and Johnny walks off to the building.

"Wait! Johnny!" I yell.

"Yes, Jimmy?" He turns around.

"Wanna…uh…spend the night at the loft?"

He's silent for a moment before replying. "Uh. Sure, why not? It's closer to work anyway."

"K, see you later." We turn around so our backs are facing each other. He proceeds into the facility and I make my way over to the bar. In only a few hours Johnny will be mine once again…

* * *

A/N: _Wow, drama! Oh SaintJesus, how I love thee. I've been waiting for this scene since I started writing this fic, so I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) This chapter goes to Lizsername, who was the only one who knew about this scene ahead of time, and iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12, who is probably having an amazing time at a retreat right now!_


	5. Chapter 5: Come Up And Try My New Parts

Story: "Coming Clean"  
Chapter: Five: "Come Up And Try My New Parts"  
Author: StJimmyHasSinned

A/N: _Hello guys. :) I'm not in school because I threw up! There's nothing like a fresh way to start off a new semester by puking the morning before, right? Well, since I have this mini break, I decided to update this fic. I sort of know where this chapter is going, but it's my first draft so this can take all day…Anyway, enjoy. :)_

_Same disclaimers, same warnings_

_Lizsername: Lol thanks for sneaking onto your dad's laptop just to read my new chapter!_

_Emilie Rose: Thanks a bunch!_

_iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: My Church only has Phase One for the frosh, Antioch, and Emmaus, but I'll be on team for Emmaus in February! Anyway, thanks for loving the chap!_

_SkyLark555: Aw don't worry about not reviewing the previous chapter- I'm just glad you're still reading and enjoying._

_GlambertGleeUSA: Thanks, I'm glad my story could be one of your first AI fics. Welcome to the fandom!__majolicaiko: like I said on twitter, there will be some naughty SaintJesus at the workplace in the near future. :D_

* * *

I'm sitting.

I'm sitting alone.

I'm sitting alone in Johnny's fucked-up car.

I unlocked the car, pulled open the front door, and sat behind the wheel, which is where I am now, where I've been for the past hour. In three hours, Johnny will be standing outside his work, expecting me to pull up in front of him with a perfectly-running car. What was I thinking when I volunteered to fix this piece of shit? Okay, so maybe I lied- maybe my old mechanic skills were never the best, maybe I never even had mechanic skills at all…But I wasn't thinking. I wasn't thinking of anything besides the fact that I want Johnny back into my life.

The snow started about a half-hour ago. I popped open the hood of the car to examine the interior, just so I could tell myself I actually tried to do something. But it was hopeless- I slammed the hood down and sat upon it, contemplating what to do. After about a minute, snow started drizzling from the faded-blue sky. I couldn't fucking believe it started to snow! Of all the shit that could have happened at that point, _snow_? Really now?

Now, as I sit inside the car, I watch it aimlessly. The damn snow turned to sleet within minutes. Just _great_…Johnny's probably watching the sleet too, from his cubicle- or wherever the hell he works in that facility. But he's not worried one bit; he thinks the amazing St. Jimmy will appear in front of East 12th Street with a car that will drive us to my loft. Little does he know that St. Jimmy is really no mechanic at all. Little does he know that St. Jimmy also has his poor license suspended for DUI. Poor Johnny…He's the only one I feel bad for in this case. Why did I have to lie and convince him to put his car in my hands? Its gunna be really fucking embarrassing on my part when I show up with just his rusty keychain in my pocket.

Now Johnny's job ends in twenty minutes- I'd better start walking…

When I finally arrive at the building Johnny's already waiting outside for me. He gives me that adorably clueless smile as he walks toward me. Business Johnny is even sexier than usual- clad with a perfectly-fit black tie and khakis- I would give anything to fuck him here and now.

I shamefully hand him his keys and say, "Yeah, I couldn't really figure anything out at all."

He laughs. "Eh, I figured this would happen," he pauses, "can we head back now- it's freezing."

Instead of saying anything, I nudge my head, motioning him to walk with me. I can't believe he knew I wouldn't fix his car. He only knew me for a short period of time, so how does he know I don't have a background in mechanics?

Most of our walk remains silent. I'm, of course, thinking of ways to convince Johnny to come back and live with Whatsername and me again. Johnny, on the other hand, is…well, who knows? I bet he's praying that I don't lay a hand on him tonight…

"You, uh," I start, looking at Johnny, "you want your guest room for the night, right?"

He looks weirdly at me. "Yeah, where else would I want to be?"

_Fuck_! I'm pissed, but I chuckle on the outside. "Well, it doesn't hurt to ask, since I slightly remember you spending half your nights passed out on the couch after having a little too much to drink." Good, I saved myself…

"No Jimmy, that was _you_…" He laughs, nodding his head.

"Oh look, Whatsername's not home yet!" I shout nervously as we reach the loft just on time. We walk up the stairs as I notice her car is still gone.

"Where'd she go?" Johnny asks.

"Who fucking knows at this point?"

We walk inside when Johnny, surprisingly, says, "Wow…I really missed this place."

_Yes! He already misses it! This might be easier than I thought…_

He casually sits in my recliner, as if nothing has changed. "Are you gunna kick me outta your chair? Are you gunna threaten to kill me if I don't move?" He starts reminding me of all our old good times. "Or will you threaten to kill yourself if I don't move? Or thumb-wrestle with me until you get your way?"

I can't help but laugh, remembering the time we spent a whole day thumb-wrestling just so I could claim my reclining chair. "Nah, you're my guest now. Sit where you want." He won the competition…

There seems to be some tension floating around the room. I'm not sure if it's just me or if Johnny feels the same, but I need to relax him somehow. I need to figure out a way to make him want to come back for good. Unsure of what to do next, I decide to walk toward him. I lean down so that my face is level with his, and kiss him.

He draws back slowly. "Jimmy?"

"Can't we just…do this again?" I ask hesitantly.

He thinks for a moment. "Well, I guess—"

I interrupt the remainder of his sentence with a more passionate kiss. He doesn't withdraw or show any signs of discomfort, so I figure all is well. The kissing doesn't stop, besides the momentary gasps for air. All background noises slowly fade away, as the only thing I can concentrate on is what my tongue should do next. All I can think about is getting in Johnny's pants, but I soon remember my condition, realizing I can't do shit with him…yet…

"We're back to this again? _Really_ guys?" her voice speaks.

I remove myself from my position on top of Johnny as soon as I realize Whatsername's home.

"Nice to see you again too, Whatsername," Johnny answers jokingly. He walks over to her and greets her with a warm hug. "Long time, no see, huh?"

"Hi Johnny," she says. "So, are you moving back in with us?"

Johnny and I exchange looks before I answer, "actually, he works at the facility on East 12th Street."

"In other words," Johnny continues, "I'll just be dropping by a lot."

"You _could_ just make it easier and come back…" I mumble, loud enough for them both to hear.

Johnny rolls his eyes. "Jimmy—"

"Maybe I should leave you two alone…" Whatsername says, walking into the kitchen.

"No!" I stand up suddenly. "We'll go…into _my_ room." I grab Johnny's wrist and practically drag him down the hall.

There's an awkward silence as the two of us sit next to each other on my worn-out mattress. Johnny's breaks the stillness. "What would Will and Tunny think?"

I know he must be referring to his best friends back home, but I decide to question him anyway. "Who?"

"My two best friends," he replies. "Jimmy, I have a life back home."

_ Blah, blah, blah._

"The city was great, but I never realized how much I loved my old town until it was gone."

"I know the feeling."

He looks strangely at me. "You do?"

I turn to face him. "Johnny, when you left…I realized…" I lean in to kiss him. "I miss you. I miss having your company. And, I think I might even…" Another kiss. They keep coming. We soon resume to our make-out session from earlier. I think he might actually be enjoying this. Maybe, after all these long months, he hasn't given up on me after all.

My questioning stops when he reaches for my pants…

I immediately pull away.

His face is more confused than ever before. "I'm…sorry?"

I pace the room. "Don't…do that…"

"Maybe we should…call it a night." Johnny gets up from the bed, about to exit, and kisses me softly. "The guest room's still waiting for me, right?"

I smile. "Of course." I kiss him once more and let him go inside. I watch him walk down the hall, and once he's out of sight I slam the door shut. I walk over to my dresser, grab the medicine bottle, and dry-swallow three pills of Viagra…

Again…


End file.
